When garbage cans are full near a curb awaiting pickup, there is a possibility that the can may tip over or blow away. This problem becomes more prevalent once the garbage has been emptied on garbage day. What is needed is a garbage can retaining device that retains both full or empty cans thereby protecting against the messy spilling or the loss of garbage cans not otherwise secured in a fixed position relative to a ground surface.